My Love
by emochick131
Summary: Shuichi was waiting for Yuki to come home but Ryuichi had other plans....Please read and review! First time!
1. Chapter 1

My Love

As I was lying in my bed, I was thinking of my lover. Wondering when the hell he'll be back. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

''Hello?''

''Hey Shuichi!!!!"

"Hey Ryuichi.'' Shuichi said kind of sad.

''What's wrong shu?'' Ryu said whining.

''Oh it's nothing.''

''I know your lying Shuichi, what's wrong?''

''Yuki isn't back yet and im worried.''

''Well…'' Ryuichi said trying to figure something to do.

''How about we go to the ice cream shop?''

''That sounds like fun, okay I'll go'' Shuichi said finally.

''Okay be there in 5 minutes.''

''Okay bye.''

Then they hung up the phone. Ryuichi then came and knocked on the door. Shuichi then ran the door the greet his ''idol.''

''Hey shu ready to go!?''

''Yeah let's hove some fun!''

Ryuichi then pulled Shuichi's hand to his 1985 Mustang.

''Wow Ryuichi!'' Shuichi said loving his car.

''You like?'' Ryuichi said almost lustful.

''Of course, it's my favorite color!''

''Really?'' Ryuichi asked even though he already knew.

''Yeah!''

"Well then let's go.''

''Okay''

Once Shuichi hoped into the Mustang, he absorbed the car like a museum only better. Ryuchi then started the car.

''Shuichi what song you want to listen to?''

''Umm…I don't know your pick'' Shuichi said finally

''What about….Buckcherry?'' Ryuichi said lustfully knowing what songs coming on.

"Never heard of them put it in.''

''Okay''

Break me down you got a lovely face, were going to your place and now you got to freak me out.

Scream so loud getting fucking laid

Ryuichi sang to this so perfectly.

You want me to stay, but I got to make my way.

Hey, you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream Im doing you all night scratches all down my back keep it right on.

Shuichi really liked this song now. He's almost getting hard seeing Ryuichi singing to this.

Hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream im doing you all night scratches all down my back keep it right on.

Take it off the paper is your game you jump in bad with fame, your so fine it wont be a lost, catch you in the rocks, just to get you face to face.

Hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream im going you all night scratches all done my back keep it right on.

Then Ryuichi does the air guitar solo.

Get the video fuck you so good; get the video fuck you so good!

Then Ryuichi sings this part very sexually.

Crazy bitch, crazy bitch, crazy bitch, hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream im doing you all night scratches all down my back keep it right on. Hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream im going you all night, SCRATCHE ALL DOWN MY BACK COME ON!

Baby girl you're wanted all to be a star you have to go down. Take it off, no need to talk, your crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

Hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream im doing you all night scratches all down my back keep it right on. Hey you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good im on top of it when I dream im doing you all night scratches all down my back keep it right on, keep it right on, your crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

The song ends and the get to the ice cream shop. Shuichi was trying to calm himself because of that damn song and Ryuichi singing like that just made him get a boner! Before Ryuichi got out of the car Shuichi grabbed his arm.

''Um Ryu can we just go to your house now.'' Shuichi asked hoping ryuichi wont notice his problem.

''Are you sick or something?'' Ryuichi asked worried.

''Yeah something like that, can we just go?''

''Yeah sure, whatever you want.''

Ryuichi then noticed that Shuichi crossed his legs tightly and his hands in his lap tightly.

''You got a boner from the song didn't you?'' Ryuichi asked as he started the car.

"How did you know?'' Shuichi asked blushing.

''Well….the same thing happened to me when I was thinking of someone while listening to this song.''

''Who was it that you were thinking of?''

''My impetration''

Shuichi then thought for a moment, ''My impetration'' those worked kept on playing in his head over and over. Then the stopped to an amazying house. Shuichi was ''wowed'' by the house. As he stepped in the house the house still amazed him.

''Wow Ryuichi this is.''

''This is what?'' Ryuichi asked mocking him.

''So awesome!'' Shuichi said childish.

''Glad you like it.'' Ryuichi chuckled a bit.

''I guess you clamed down.'' Ryuichi said getting drinks.

''Oh y-yeah I guess I did.'' Shuichi said with very rosy cheeks.

Then Shuichi's phone vibrated.

''Hello?''

''Hey you damn brat were are you?'' Yuki asked.

''Im over at Ryuichi's''

''Okay…now I can finish my work without you bothering me''

''….''

''Bye''

Then the phone went dead.

" Are you okay Shuichi?'' Ryuichi asked sitting Shuichi and himself to the couch, knowing what happened.

''Ryuichi, am I a bother?''

Ryuichi was surprised at this question Shuichi just asked him.

''Have you ever told someone to just get out of their lives?''

''Have you ever-''

''STOP JUST STOP IT!'' Ryuichi said finally pulling his hair out of anger.

''Please I hate seeing you like this!''

''I-it hurts to much''

''What hurts to much?'' Shuichi asked wondering what was happening.

''To see the one I love in pain'' Ryuichi said looking into those lavender eyes.

''Ryuichi'' Shuichi said understanding.

''Please don't have symothy for me.'' Ryuichi said lowering his head to cover his beautiful blue eyes.

''Im not showing smithy.''

''How do I know your not lying, your with Yuki, remember?''

" I know.'' Shuichi then lifted Ryuichi's head so that he could see his blue eyes.

''But ive loved you more ever since I saw you.''

Shuichi then pulled ryuichi every close to his face.

''I love you Ryuichi.''

Shuichi then passionately kissed Ryuichi. Ryuichi eyes went wide to this surprise. He could not believe what is happening. His dream was coming true. Once Ryuichi realized what was happening he kissed Shuichi back with even more passion. Ryuichi moaned at how skillful Shuichi's tongue was. Shuichi then moved his hands up Ryuichi's shirt to his very well toned body. Ryuichi moaned at this action more as Shuichi smiled when he heard his idol moan.

Well that was my first fan fiction. Tell me if you want a lemon or not cause I already got it ready!! Xoxo emochick131 read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

heyy im back!! The lemon for this story is in the story my love 2 so check it out! By demand here's chapter 2!! enjoy!!

I'm lying in my bed with my new lover Shuichi.

I love him so much.

I just can't belive I have him now.

My little kitten. (I always seen Shuichi as a cat so yeah lol)

It's 9 in the morning now.

Shu is lying there in my arms being so cute as always.

I put my hands through his hair feeling his pink softness.

I kiss on top of his head.

I lie there just watching him sleep hopfully dreaming of me and him together.

As I wait I realize it's now 10:30 in the morning.

So I start to wake my kitten with little kisses.

I kiss softly and slowly all over his face.

I whisper to him,"wake up shuichi. wake up sweetheart."

until I see his beautiful violet eyes fluter open.

I say to him " Good morning hon"

He smiles at me.

"Good morning"

I kiss him once more on the head.

"Did you sleep good?'' I ask.

''More than good, great actully, because i'm with you finally.'' he says then kissed me on my lips gently/softly.

I love his kisses.

"Well that's good"

" What about you?'' he asks me.

"The best sleep i've got in my whole life.''

He laughs.

That was really the best sleep i've gotten in my whole life.

You see my life has not been the greatest even though i'm a rock star. I've been through alot. And i'm still in my pain. But I don't want to think of that right now.

" I love you, Ryuichi.'' he says

''I love you too, Shuichi'' I say.

Well?? what do you think?? tell me!!! lol

xoxo emochick131


End file.
